


melody of the sea

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Little Mermaid Elements, Merpeople, Muteness, Singing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Due to his half-mermaid heritage, Noctis had a lovely singing voice. It was unfortunate that others would kidnap him for it.





	melody of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a bad habit of being inspired by fairy tales and Disney movies. I decided to have an ironic twist where when Noctis becomes more mermaid-like, he loses his voice. The ending is deliberately left ambiguous and open and whether Noctis regains his voice or his legs is left entirely up to the reader.

It was common knowledge in the Citadel that Prince Noctis had the sweetest voice.

 

The sounds of the little prince singing, his soothing voice echoing and humming down the hallways was a familiar aria. It never failed to bring a smile to anyone who heard him.

 

Noctis was his father's joy and pride. Some said his singing reminded the king of his dearly departed queen and often during nighttime in the king's chambers, the prince could be delightfully intoning some of his parents' favourite songs. And at times, King Regis would join him.

 

For one so young, Noctis truly had a captivating voice, easily able to entrance anyone who heard him. People could not help but stop in their activities to listen. And once the prince's singing was heard the first time, one must return to hear it again the second and third and fourth time.

 

He has the voice of an angel, many proudly claimed.

 

Or something from the supernatural, more suspicious ones whispered.

 

(they were not entirely wrong)

 

~.~.~

 

If Noctis wanted to, he could hold his breath for more than eight minutes.

 

Ignis cautioned him about attempting to do it for longer periods of time, fretting endlessly about him. But Noctis couldn't help it. He just loved being in the water.

 

(sometimes if Ignis chose to observe a little closer, he could see a glimmer of what appeared to be scales and fins flickering under the water where skin and flesh should be)

 

Regis had fashioned a swimming pool all for Noctis to use. It was brightly lit, filled with overhanging trees, plants and flowers. Sometimes, birds would perch in the branches and would warble a jaunty tune. And Noctis would always sing along with them.

 

And whenever he did, the flowers and plants blossomed and thrive in brilliant color and life, whether it was during the growth of spring or during the winter months.

 

The head gardener had joked that the prince would soon leave him without a job.

 

~.~.~

 

Nyx initially had no care for the crowned prince. His first impression was that the ten year old boy was like many of children he had seen before in Insomnia, small, gangly and well-pampered.

 

The boy was a curious thing, eyes lighting up as he watched the Glaives' training, their weapons and drills while his father was busy speaking with Drautos. He would ask plenty of questions to his chamberlain, a bespectacled boy not much older than the prince, who did his best to answer and tried to keep the prince out of trouble.

 

To Nyx's amusement, the chamberlain failed miserably as Noctis managed to find his way to the Glaives' mess hall and before any of them realized it, Crowe had succeeded in coaxing the prince to sing a song for them. An old Galahd folk song, at that too.

 

Nyx was among those who wanted to stop the prince before he embarrassed himself or caused the other Galahdians to make unkind comments at him.

 

Until the prince started singing.

 

~.~.~

 

Almost instantly, Nyx was reminded of _home._

 

It brought memories of his sister and his mother and of Galahd, when there were less worries and fears, when they weren't fighting with everything on the line, when the world was a better place.

 

By some miraculous means, the prince poured such life and emotion into the song. He sang so sweetly that time appeared to stand still. His voice carried throughout the area, causing heads to turn and for people to stand still, desperate to hear more of the melodious voice that soothed and delivered a sense of peace.

 

And before Nyx knew it, the song had ended and the prince was looking up shyly at them, unsettled by the silence and wondering if he had done something wrong.

 

Nyx was not the only one with suspiciously bright eyes in the room.

 

~.~.~

 

Which was why Nyx and every other 'Glaive in the vicinity were overwrought with fresh panic, guilt and fear because no later than four hours later after being utterly charmed by the boy and his singing, the prince had been kidnapped right under their very eyes.

 

~.~.~

 

Ignis felt completely useless as he could only sit and listen to the adults as they tried every conceivable method to locate Noctis who was now missing for three weeks, five days and twelve hours.

 

There was no Noctis to wait on and any attempt to pay attention to his lessons and studies was futile, with the way his mind kept wandering. He could only imagine what Noctis's kidnappers would do to him and each thought was as unpleasant and horrifying as the next.

 

Why Noctis had been taken left many questions. It had been initially thought it was done to use the prince as a royal hostage to force Lucis to bend the knee but no demands or contact had been made since.

 

One theory, as Ignis secretly overheard the King's Shield murmur, was that Noctis's status as a half-human, half-merfolk. That in itself was a rarity and Noctis was truly a unique wonder in the sight and hearing of others.

 

For someone to go so far to capture and steal away Noctis like he was some sort of prized animal, it made Ignis want to throw up.

 

~.~.~

 

Cor was the one to find Noctis.

 

Located underground and hidden away from prying eyes deep within Niflheim territory, Cor was disgusted to see a large glass tank used for a prison for the prince, that they treated him more like a caged pet than a human.

 

But his relief at seeing Noctis curled near the rocks at the bottom of the tank quickly faded into shock and disbelief when Noctis moved and swam towards him ( _how long had the prince been locked in without coming up for air?!_ Cor's mind frantically thought).

 

Only to see beautiful glossy sapphire scales coating and replacing where legs should be on Noctis.

 

Cor was one of the privileged few that knew about Aulea and the magic she possessed that allowed her to gain human legs when she was on land and to recover her fins and tail once she was submerged into water. But Noctis always retained his human appearance regardless of whether he was on land or water, perhaps owing to the human side he inherited from Regis.

 

But this was not the time for such questions as Cor hurried up to the top of the tank to break open the hatch.

 

Noctis had always swam with a grace that Cor would envy. But seeing Noctis effortlessly glide through the water, hair ethereally bobbing along, his tail shimmering and wavering majestically, it was oddly mesmerizing.

 

“ Let's get you back to your father,” Cor kindly said as the prince reached the top, lifting up the prince by his armpits, trying to hide his surprise at how heavy Noctis had become with his new bodily addition. He also tried not to let any alarm display across his face at how unnaturally _silent_ Noctis was.

 

Noctis wordlessly curled against Cor's chest, holding on to him tight.

 

Cor held on tighter.

 

~.~.~

 

Nyx solemnly observed that there were no tears from Noctis when his father arrived. The shock at seeing the prince's fish-like tail gave way to regret at not finding and rescuing Noctis sooner. This quiet stoic boy was not the same cheerful boy he had met those weeks ago. Perhaps there was nothing left for him to cry, he bitterly wondered. After what his kidnappers did to him for well over a month.

 

Noctis wouldn't (or couldn't) cry so King Regis cried for them both.

 

~.~.~

 

Noctis still had not said a word since his rescue.

 

The doctors examined him and noted there was no physical injury to his throat or vocal cords. There was no reasonable explanation to justify the illness that robbed the prince of his voice.

 

They asked him questions, trying to piece together the mystery that laid before them.

 

Did the men hurt you? Could you tell me how long they kept you in the tank? Did they tell you why they took you? Did they cause your legs to become like this?

 

At Regis and Cor's gentle prodding, Noctis would merely nod or shake his head at all the questions, not even letting a peep of sound escape from his lips.

 

They sighed and relented in their questioning for the time being.

 

~.~.~

 

“ How are you feeling today, Noctis?”

 

A head bobbed under the water.

 

“ Did you enjoy your breakfast? I heard that Ignis made one of your favourites.”

 

A half shrug.

 

That was how most conversations went with Noctis these days, much to Regis's confusion and frustration.

 

All Noctis wanted to do was stay in the pool, remaining underwater, only coming to the surface to nibble and poke listlessly at his meals and to return to his rooms at night to sleep.

 

His legs continued to remain in their fish-like form, his tail curled and tucked under blankets to keep him warm. As a result, Noctis had to rely on a wheelchair for transportation, which he seemed to loathe and did his best to sit in it for the shortest duration possible.

 

If anything, Noctis appeared to be wilting and diminishing since his rescue, to Regis and everyone else's dismay.

 

Their world seemed a little more colder and quieter, at the sight of the little prince so empty and mute.

 

~.~.~

 

Any spare time he could afford, Regis visited his son.

 

The joy he had felt at his son's return was now tampered with dread and worry. Noctis had yet to speak, remaining silent. There was no childish glee at wanting to explore the Citadel and get into all manners of mischief with Ignis anymore. It was disheartening that not even Regis's frequent visits, previously able to brighten Noctis's day, was not able to crack Noctis's now timid expression.

 

Though no physical ailment had yet to present itself in Noctis, something was causing this, something dark and malignant. It made Regis ill and infuriated to think what Noctis's kidnappers did to him that would cause his son to become a shell of himself.

 

But as Clarus firmly but gently reminded, the kidnappers had long been either punished by the combined might of Cor, Nyx and all the Kingsglaives who did not take lightly to the little prince being taken under their watch. The best thing Regis could do in the meanwhile was stay with his son and help with Noctis's recovery.

 

Unfortunately, Regis was uncertain as the rest of them as to how to bring back the once lively and rambunctious Noctis.

 

~.~.~

 

On this day, Regis followed by Clarus was able to take a break from the ever dragging meetings to visit Noctis. Already present in the swimming room was Ignis who was quickly closed the book he was reading out loud for Noctis's benefit.

 

As the amused Clarus raised a hand to placate the nervously bowing boy, Regis knelt down at the edge of the pool. “ Noctis?” he gently called out.

 

Within seconds, Noctis's head rose, bobbing along the waters. Only his hair and eyes reached the surface as the rest of him remained below and hidden.

 

“ Enjoying the book Ignis was reading for you?”

 

Two blinks.

 

Moderate interest but not enough to draw Noctis any higher.

 

Regis fought to keep his expression on his face neutral as to not upset Noctis. His son barely allowed for anyone to see or come near him now – how long did his kidnappers toss him in that fish tank and left him there to mock and watch him as some glorified pet and spectacle?

 

He so desperately wanted to help Noctis, find some way to breach the distance between them but found himself at a loss at how to do so.

 

What would Aulea do in this situation?

 

The answer came quite suddenly and Regis almost wanted to hit himself for not realizing it sooner.

 

Without a word, he began stripping off his outer jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

In another time or circumstance, Regis would have paused, just to relish in the way Clarus's eyes comically widen and how young Ignis started spluttering incoherently.

 

Noctis watched him with stunned curiosity.

 

“ Regis – ” Clarus started to say just before Regis slid into the pool.

 

He was thankful that the pool's caretaker had warmed the water, for without his layers of clothing, Regis had felt quite chilled, the powers of the Ring of Lucis eager to sap what little strength and vigor he had left. Despite being clothed in a thin shirt and pants, the wet clothing were quick to drag him downwards.

 

“ You will have to forgive me, Noctis,” Regis mildly said. “ I have not swam in a long time.”

 

A tilt of the head. Noctis rose minimally enough for Regis to see the tip of his nose wrinkle.

 

He had Noctis's full attention.

 

Almost mechanically – ( _“Don't fight against the water,” Aulea had instructed, trying not to laugh at his floundering arms as she led him further into the lake._ _“ Think of it as a dance, not a battle.”)_ – Regis managed to stagger out a few clumsy strokes before sinking completely down.

 

“ Your Majesty!” Ignis said in an uncharacteristically squeaked voice.

 

Clarus fought not to grin.

 

But it was a tiny, most amazing giggle in the world that had Regis shooting upwards despite his spluttering and shaking his hair like a wet dog.

 

Noctis was smiling, eyes bright and alive.

 

And was that not the most beautiful thing Regis had seen?

 

 


End file.
